1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the insufflation-exsufflation system, and, in particular, to a system that of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for insufflating-exsufflating ventilation patients to remove secretions that accumulate in the airway are known. Generally, these systems are separate from a ventilation system being used to ventilate a patient, and the patient must be manually disconnected from the ventilation system, connected to the insufflation-exsufflation system, insufflate-exsufflated, and then reattached to the ventilation system.
Conventional insufflation-exsufflation systems tend to be relatively rudimentary devices that require manual operation and provide little to no control over the flow of gas to and from the patient during insufflation-exsufflation. For example, a typical insufflation-exsufflation system will provide an interface that enables a user (e.g., a caregiver) to initiate an insufflation-exsufflation cycle in which a positive pressure is applied to the airway of the patient for a predetermined time to insufflate the patient and then a negative pressure is applied to the airway of the patient for a predetermined time to exsufflate the patient. The predetermined timings and a maximum and minimum pressure are usually the only parameters of the delivery of gas to, or the drawing of gas away from, the airway of the patient that are configurable by the user. Other parameters of gas within the airway of the patient during insufflation-exsufflation (e.g., flow waveform shape, maximum flow, respiratory volume, etc.) cannot be controlled by the user to optimize therapy.